A Different Life
by bookluver1998
Summary: What if Hermione wanted another life? Even though she loves her husband and her two children, what if hermione wanted a different life completely? A pureblood one! Read as she starts hogwarts, falls in love, has an arranged marriage and goes to a yule ball. And what if she was the last of the Ravenclaws? UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I hope you like this story as I spent one hour on this handwriting it first, I know stupid right!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with, I'm truly sorry if the plot is like anyone elses but the rest of the story is mine and Ophelia! **

**Read and Review Please!**

Hermione Granger was washing dishes when she started reminiscing about her Hogwarts years. Sure all her hard work had pulled off and she now was the assistant to the Minister of Magic and she had two beautiful children but she wanted more. But to begin with not even Harry or her husband Ron wanted anything to do with her. She had always wished she could do it all again but she had never told Ginny let alone her best friends what was inside her heart. She wouldn't mind being a pureblood even! Yes she was proud of her muggle heritage but she wouldn't mind learning how a pureblood thought or was brought up. She shook her head. She was thinking nonsense. Ron and the children walked in, two covered in mud and one with her nose in a book. She smiled. Ron gave her a funny look.

"I'm just tired love. I'll be up before tea." She kissed him on the cheek and headed to the master bedroom. She settled down on the bed and put the comforter around her. Before her eyes closed shut, she felt a chill.

1st September 1991.

Hermione woke up and stretched her arms above her head. She remembered nothing of her future life just her new one. She got out of bed and put on her silk dressing gown and went about her morning routine. She looked into the mirror and smiled. Her skin was practically glowing and her hair was in soft caramel ringlets cascading over her shoulders. She brushed her normal sized teeth and saw that they sparkled when she had finished. She walked back into her room to see her bed to be made. She also saw clothes were set out for her. A knee length emerald green satin dress with a bow around the waist, black stockings, a black satin elbow length jacket and black Mary Jane shoes. She got dressed and wondered what to do with her hair when an elf popped into the room.

"Would Misses like her hair done by Poppy?" The small creature said. Hermione nodded and smiled. The elf began to brush her soft hair, her curls remaining intact, and the elf placed a headband on her head with a small emerald bow. The elf also got some small emerald and silver studs out and carefully placed them in Hermione's ears and a matching ring with what seemed to be a family crest on her middle finger on her right hand. The crest was made up of two ravens connected at the feet, with emerald eyes. She smiled at the elf and the elf smiled back.

"Misses, you are requested in the dining room. Master and Madam are waiting." The elf said before popping out of the room. Hermione exited the big oak doors to walk into a corridor where the walls were covered in beautiful art, some muggle and some wizarding. She saw many portraits that nodded to her as her feet dragged her to the big ornate door that she entered.

In the room was a table that could easily fit thirty and two people sat there. One was a dainty looking brunette woman with regal features, the other was a very masculine man with aristocratic features, these people were her mother and father. She walked up to the man and curtseyed and she received a nod and kissed him on the cheek. She did the same to her mother but replaced the kiss with a hug, a short one. She then sat down and the large table, well the space occupied, filled with food. Everything from fresh fruit to croissants and drinks like coffee and milk spread itself equally. Her father's plate magically was filled with two rashers of bacon and 2 poached eggs on 2 slices of whole-wheat bread. Her mother's filled with fresh fruit and yoghurt. Hermione looked at some porridge and a bowl of it appeared, she wished for some honey and that swirled itself around the porridge. She waited until her father and mother began to eat before eating her porridge. Her father placed his fork down after three mouthfuls and looked at his daughter. Henry Granger was proud of her, even if he had wished for a son. Mia was a clever witch and would be getting a brilliant education at Hogwarts. His wife, Ophelia, had wished that she be sent to Beauxbatons but he had told her no.

"So, Mia," Hermione stopped eating her porridge and wiped her mouth on the napkin beside her. "Are you looking forward to starting Hogwarts?" he asked his green eyes looking into her chocolate ones.

"Yes father, I am rather excited. Personally I cannot wait to start Charms and Potions; Professor Snape is a wonderful teacher. But I do hope I'm placed either in Ravenclaw like you dad or Slytherin like my aunt." She smiled at him and Henry nodded. They continued eating till another elf popped in, one she did not recognise. Her father nodded and it left. He stood up and her mother and herself stood up too, and followed him into the lounge. There the grand fireplace was set up for her father's travel to the ministry. Henry kissed his wife's cheek and then kissed Hermione's'.

"Be good Mia, your mother has sent your trunk already and your handbag is in the hall, remember close your eyes when apparating. I love you." He said then stepped into the fireplace, stopping only to grab some Floo powder and shouted "MINISTRY OF MAGIC!" before the green flames enveloped him.

Ophelia grabbed Hermione's hand and walked into the hall with its gleaming marble floor and the grand stair case leading to the upper floor. Hermione picked up her black handbag and grabbed her mother's hand again. Ophelia nodded and Hermione felt her tummy do somersaults as they travelled to platform 9 ¾.

They stood near a wall and Ophelia spotted a red haired family pass by in hand me downs and scowled, obviously Weasley's. She started to talk to the pureblood family next to her, complaining about Blood-Traitors. Hermione on the other hand was reading, one of the many books that resided inside her hand bag, her wand was also in there. When she had went to Ollivanders she had waved around every wand in that shop but nothing happened with any of them, yet when she got home she had felt a magical pull towards her father's office and she had picked up her great grandmothers wand. Made of vine wood with a core of dragon heartstring and its length of 10 ¾ inches it was a lot like her fathers which is dragon heartstring, oak and 11 inches. Soon the scarlet engine crawled into the station and her mother stopped talking, gave her a peck on her cheek and put a velvet bag into her handbag and continued talking. Hermione sighed and climbed up the steps of the train and tried to find a compartment. She walked passed a compartment with loud laughter coming out of it and peeked inside. A group of people sat in there. Two were big and bulky reminding her of ugly fat toads, there was a girl with short black hair in a bob who had a nose that didn't really fit her face shape that made her look like a pug and lastly there was a boy with platinum hair and a rather pointed chin but Hermione knew that this boy was a Malfoy just by looking. They looked up and the girl's smile turned into a scowl. The big bulky boys just ate some what looked like cake, but the Malfoy just looked at her.

"Hello, I don't mean to intrude," the pug like girl snorted but Hermione ignored her and carried on. "You see, I can't seem to find a compartment and I was wondering if I could join you, I you wouldn't mind?" she asked. The pug shook her head but was cut off by a voice that was very aristocratic.

"You may if you tell us who you are. I'm sure you know who I am but if you don't, I'm Draco Malfoy. You are?" he asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"My name is Hermione Jean Granger, heir to the Granger estate and one of the remaining Ravenclaw heirs. Yes I know who you are, who doesn't. Let me guess, the big guys are Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle and the pug is Pansy Parkinson." She said, crossing her arms across her chest, "have I missed anything?" Draco smiled whereas Pansy's face flashed with anger. Crabbe and Goyle just continued to eat. Draco stood up and said

"Well you better get in then before the train leaves." And with that he told Pansy to move so Hermione could sit down.

**Review! Please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I hope you like this story as I spent one hour on this handwriting it first, I know stupid right!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with, I'm truly sorry if the plot is like anyone else's but the rest of the story is mine and Ophelia! **

**Read and Review Please!**

Previously:

Draco stood up and said "Well you better get in then before the train leaves." And with that he told Pansy to move so Hermione could sit down.

Hermione and the group played Exploding Snap and when the food trolley stopped by Draco and she laughed at how quick Goyle and Crabbe got up. Pansy had left after Hermione had arrived saying 'she needed to see Millicent Bulstrode. Draco and Hermione stood up to get some provisions for the rest of the journey. Draco bought a pint of pumpkin juice whilst Hermione got a big box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, which the duo happily split between the groups. Once Hermione got soap and Draco laughed at her, which was a happy sound to hear. Soon prefects came around requesting they get in their robes which were really a waste of time as they had change when they had gone to the lavatory.

They soon arrived at Hogwarts and they all walked out of the carriage and off the train to be greeted by a half giant with wild black hair and beetle eyes called Hagrid. He took them to boats that would take them to the castle. Draco made sure Hermione was in the same boat as him as they travelled the moonlit lake. Its eerie glow adding to the mystery of the castle. They soon landed as such and walked into the castle. Many children, Muggle-borns gasped in amazement whilst many like Hermione were in awe of the amount of magic used in the castle. They were met by an elderly witch dressed in emerald and black robes with glasses pushed to the edge of her nose and a large piece of parchment rolled up in her hands.

"The firs'-years Professor McGonagall" The half-giant said.

"Thank you Hagrid, follow me." The Scottish woman said, as she opened the large oak doors and led them into the Great Hall. Hermione had heard about it thanks to her father but she never expected it to be so magnificent. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering gold plates and the top of the Hall, there was another table where the teachers were sat. Hermione watched as Professor McGonagall placed a four legged stool in the front of the first years that had moved slowly so they were standing exactly in front of the teachers glare. On top of this stool she placed a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was extremely dirty. She watched as a mouth appeared.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty_

_But don't judge on what you see_

_I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me_

_You can keep your bowlers black_

_And your top hats tall and sleek_

_For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat _

_And I can cap them all_

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The sorting hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you, _

_Where you ought to be,_

_You might be a Gryffindor, _

_Full of brave hearts_

_Or a Ravenclaw,_

_With brains to boot_

_Or Slytherin,_

_You'll have great friends _

_They use any means _

_Or the Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are loyal _

_So pop me on _

_And I'll tell you _

_Because I am the Thinking Cap_

All of the students cheered and McGonagall stepped forward.

"When I call your name you must sit down on this stool and put the hat on. ABBOTT! HANNAH!" A plump red headed girl strode quickly to the stool and sat down. The hat cried out 'HUFFLEPUFF'. The girl walked to the table that cheered. Many names passed by and soon it was Hermione's turn. She smiled at Draco and walked confidently to the hat. Straightening her skirt as she sat down, McGonagall placed the hat on Hermione's head.

"So, Granger, you're the daughter of Henry? Yes and, oh this is interesting, the heir to the Ravenclaw fortune, hmmm. Ravenclaw would be an excellent fit but you want something more. You are a powerful witch, you would be good in Gryffindor but wait, no, I know. SLYTHERIN!" A loud applause came from the table dressed in green and silver, she smiled and said thank you to the hat as she walked to the table and placed one of the black pointed hats on her head.

Draco Malfoy was called and Draco walked to the hat, no less than 3 seconds had passed before the hat shouted Slytherin. Pansy Parkinson got put in Slytherin but the one name that shocked the whole school was Harry Potter, the boy who lived. He slowly and shakily walked over to the hat and a whole minute later it shouted Gryffindor. Soon the sorting was over and an elderly wizard with half-moon glassed and a snow white beard that reached the floor stood up and the whole room quietened down.

"Welcome to a new year, welcome back and welcome those who are new. Now before we begin the feast I would like to say a few words: Nitwit! Oddment! Blubber! Tweak!" before he sat down, Dumbledore clapped his hands and the plates filled with food of every kind.

"Is he mad?" Hermione asked a Slytherin next to her as she helped herself to some carrots and broccoli.

"No, just brilliant, it's my last year and every year he gets better and better!" the seventh year said before turning back to the blond girl next to him.

Hermione reached for some bread at the same time as Draco and their hands caught. Hermione blushed and Draco's ears went pink. He mumbled something and Hermione quickly got a bread roll before getting some beef stew. Soon the food disappeared and Hermione heard Crabbe cry out but then desert appeared. She saw a beautiful green apple and went to grab it when Draco went for it, she laughed and got out her wand and muttered a duplication spell. The apple became two apples, both as crunchy as the other. She handed it to him and she got a smile in return.

Soon prefects showed them to their quarters. They headed to the dungeons and to a big portrait of a snake. The prefect said the password and then a female prefect showed the girls to their dormitories, Hermione said goodnight to Draco and left.

The dormitories were separated into groups of 4 beds per group. Hermione saw that she was in 'Rose Suite.' She opened the door to see 3 of the beds were already taken up. One by Pansy Parkinson or someone who looked like her. The other two were taken up by twins it appeared to be. Both had waist length blonde hair and lapis lazuli blue eyes, both were reading but their noses were perfect ski slopes. One looked up from reading and let an excited squeak out, the other looked up.

The one who squeaked threw her book on her bed and leapt up. She came forward and hugged Hermione, taking her breathe away.

"Hi, my names Holly Marie Lyreco! I guess we're dorm mates! Oh I'm so excited! That other girl is asleep so we have to be quiet!" She squealed before putting her finger in front of her pink lips. She then mumbled to herself. The other girl looked at Hermione and rolled her eyes. Hermione hadn't noticed but this twin had blue highlights in her hair. She also had a beauty mark under her left eye. She stood up and held out her hand.

"Katarina Maria Lyreco, your'e Hermione Granger, I know, be wary if my sister , she's a little hyper. So what are you looking forward to? Personally its transfiguration for me but I cant wait till our third year because we learn about astrology, divination and we get to go to Hogsmeade which is the little wizarding town." She said.

"Um, really it's the Potions for me. My dad taught me the basics for most of the potions but I'm also looking forward to the Library. I love reading, my dad had to stop me from bringing my whole library with me." Hermione said. She yawned and excused herself. She grabbed her wash kit and her nightgown and walked to the ensuite bathrooms. With 5 showers and 5 sinks and 5 toilets in a pale pink. She had her shower and washed her hair, drying it with a spell before starting her night routine. Face wash so she didn't get spots and brusing her teeth twice. She put the clothes into her personal wash basket and placed her earrings into the jewellery box on her bedside table. She placed a photograph of her and her father and wished him goodnight before slowly crawling into her bed and tuning out for the night.

**Review! Please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I hope you like this story as I spent one hour on this handwriting it first, I know stupid right!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with, I'm truly sorry if the plot is like anyone else's but the rest of the story is mine and Ophelia! **

**Read and Review Please!**

Previously

She put the clothes into her personal wash basket and placed her earrings into the jewellery box on her bedside table. She placed a photograph of her and her father and wished him goodnight before slowly crawling into her bed and tuning out for the night.

The next week flashed by with lessons. The flying lesson with Madame Hooch went very well, apart from Draco tormenting a boy called Neville and Harry Potter being the hero. Hermione wouldn't even get on the broom, she told the professor, and Madame Hooch let her off. Thank god! She met Professor Snape and told him that he needed to let go. She had no idea why she said it but the Professor had been in a better mood, well to the Slytherins. Soon Halloween came and her father sent her a long letter. She had received short ones of her mother but none of her father.

_Mia,_

_Sorry for not writing to you sooner, work has been very busy. I hear you've made friends with the Malfoy boy, well done. I hear Harry Potter is in your year, as well. Well done pumpkin for getting into Slytherin even though I'm sure you'd rather be in Ravenclaw. Your friends Holly and Kristina sound nice, you can invite them round for the Christmas holidays if you wish, though you'll have to tell your mother. I miss you; the library hasn't been touched in days. Poppy, the elf, has nothing to do with you gone so has started tending the garden, beautiful I tell you. We've got roses and daffodils and herbs for the kitchen. Is the food still as good as I remember? Is Dumbledore as mad as he was when I was there? Make sure you're paying attention to the teachers and learn as much as you can. Your mother does miss you but as the aristocratic women she is, she doesn't let it show. Is there anything you want for Christmas so much that you'd has to beg me for a week? I hope to receive a letter of you soon, baby girl! All my love, _

_Dad_

Hermione decided that she would write back to him immediately. She got some parchment and her favourite raven tail feather quill and the purple ink that she loved so much.

_Dad, _

_It's okay, I've been quite busy myself what with flying lessons and potions and of course Quidditch matches! Yes, Draco and I are great friends. Yes, Harry Potter is in our year and guess what Professor McGonagall did! She put him on the Gryffindor Quidditch team! A first year! That simple isn't fair and it's dangerous! And he's got a Nimbus 2000! No way are we going to beat them! Slytherin is okay dad, but where the common rooms are is terrible. In the dungeons! Holly is absolutely mental and__ Katarina__ is the quiet more studious one. That would be great but only if they have no banquets to attend. I miss you too. Stay out of my library! The gardens will spectacular! Tell her I'll be home soon. Dumbledore is completely mad but he's a brilliant headmaster. I am, professor Snape is impressed with my knowledge of potions, he helped me complete Polyjuice potion! That's a 5__th__ year potion I'm sure! Mother has always been like that but I hope she'll try when it's just me and her. Can I possibly have some pink in my wardrobe as its mostly black, grey, green, silver, blue, bronze etc.? All my love and some kisses, _

_Mia xxxx_

**3 years later. (I decided to move on just a little as 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** year is quite boring.)**

1st September 1994

Hermione Granger woke up to see her clothes set out on her chair and some toast and eggs on the small table near the balcony window. She sighed. A year ago her family had stopped eating together, 2 months ago her mother moved out. 1 month ago her parents got a divorce. She went through her morning routine of having a shower, brushing her teeth, drying her hair and then brushing it. She had her hair cut a month ago as it reached her waist. She had it cut to her shoulders. She looked into the mirror and saw that her eyes were bloodshot from crying in her sleep. She slowly ate a piece of toast and called her personal elf, Poppy who popped into the room. She asked Poppy if she would go and send a letter which she picked up and gave to her, it was addressed to Draco Malfoy. She then got dressed in the dress Poppy had picked out. It was black and knee length satin with ¾ length sleeves made of lace and a black belt to pull in at the waist. She chose simple black ballet pumps and put on her crest ring and pulled her hair into an elegant French plait, of course using her wand. She put on a small amount of lip-gloss and brown mascara. She then picked up the black handbag she had always used and walked out of her room, towards her father's study. She knocked and she heard a faint voice.

There at the desk was her father, looking at a picture of her mother. She saw that a bottle of Ogden's Fire Whiskey has been emptied. She sighed and kissed her father's cheek, not that he noticed. She left with a sad smile. As she walked towards the door, one of the manservants, her father had hired, gave her a jacket and walked her towards the car, yes she had a car. The drove silently to Kings Cross station and the manservant got her trunk and walked through the wall, she sighed. She walked through her eyes searching for a certain blond male that was her best friend. She saw him and she walked briskly towards him as ladies do not run. She slowed down as she reached him, noticing his father was with him. They were deep in conversation and she waited till Mr Malfoy noticed her.

"Ah Hermione! Good to see you my child! How's your father?" he asked, his grey eyes sincere.

"Well Mister Malfoy, my father is as good as he can get, it's a pleasure sir to see you. How is Mrs Malfoy?" she asked, smiling at her elder. Lucius smiled at her.

"She is good, excited for Christmas, you are coming aren't you? Because Cissa you be very disappointed. Is Katarina coming also?" he asked. Katarina Lyreco was his favourite of the Lyreco sisters.

"Yes I am, wouldn't miss a Malfoy ball and if it means I get to dance with Draco," she smiled at him which he returned, "then you better expect me to be early. Yes Holly and Katarina are coming but Katarina shall be a little late as she will be coming back." She said, wringing her wrists. Just as Mr Malfoy was about to answer, the scarlet train pulled in at the station, steam covering everyone. "I'll write to you soon, Mr Malfoy." She grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him towards the train. He chuckled at her antics. They got to 'their' compartment and sat down. Draco crossed his legs and got a book out, and pretended to read. Hermione laughed and Draco looked at him, faking a scowl.

"WHAT?" he asked, faking an angry tone in his voice, Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the sight of his platinum blonde eyebrows being pushed together and his steel grey eyes bright with anger.

"Draco, your book is upside down and I didn't know you read Twilight!" she laughed out loud.

"Oh, um, that's…. okay you got me there, im sorry Mia. So why did you send me that owl?" he asked, putting the book away.

"Well, I need your help in something." This intrigued Draco, "Well you know that even though we're not meant to know but our dads are part of the ministry and there's a big ball for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, well I need help finding a dress. So would you, Draco, pretty please help me in this tragedy?" she asked, even putting on the puppy eyes. Draco thought about this, weighing up the pros and cons.

Pros: Help Hermione, get in her good books, help her look stunning, ask her to the ball, make her see why I'm her best friend and see to it that the dress will look beautiful, even more so if she's with me, she helps me escape Pansy.

Cons: … people will think we're dating- that's a pro dumbass!

"I'll do it Mia, no need to put on the puppy eyes." He said, flashing a smile which she returned. The journey passed by quickly and soon they were changing into their robes (Draco went to the bathroom to change), and they arrived at Hogwarts.

**Review! Please! **


End file.
